the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monroe Republic
The Monroe Republic is a nation located in what would be known as the East United States. It is located in the East half of United States and parts of eastern Canada. It is named after its commanding General, Sebastian "Bass" Monroe. He has complete control over cities and other small villages, giving up their crops as a form of tax. The main military force of the Republic is the Monroe Militia. Government Despite Sebastian Monroe having the title of 'President', the Republic appears to be a dictatorship. This is supported by the lack of elections or even the mention of such. Citizens of the Republic's have to pay taxes in the form of either money or crops. Failure to do so often results in prison sentences. Individual rights are greatly curtailed, and the Militia frequently detains people for no reason at all, often without so much as an explanation. Military The Monroe Militia is the main military force of the Monroe Republic. The Militia have the Monroe Republic symbol branded onto their wrist to identify them as members. The Monroe Republic maintains a very large army responsible for conducting external conflicts with neighboring states as well as local policing actions, collecting taxes, quelling rebellions and enlisting more Militia personnel. People can join on their own, but the Militia will forcibly conscript young children, training and brainwashing them to become members of the Militia. Areas have local garrisons to patrol and gather taxes, but there are other groups such as Monroe's personal guard and tracking parties who perform special tasks. Army The Army is the bulk of the Military in which they are the majority of the Military itself. Infantry All Infantrymen of Private rank at some point have the letter "M" branded onto either the right or left wrist. This serves as a means of identification among soldiers, but it can also cause problems, such as when Nate Walker's allegiance is revealed by Miles Matheson. New conscripts or recruits wear black uniforms with a number on the upper sleeve. The simple design makes them easy to manufacture, and the number allows for easy identification of the recruit. Enlisted or conscripted soldiers wear dark grey-blue uniforms with a shoulder patch showing the insignia of the Monroe Republic for field duty. The color allows for easy identification of friendly troops on the battlefield, as well as some measure of camouflage. Some troops, possibly Non-Commissioned Officers, wear crude leather armor, although it is not effective against bullets or crossbow bolts. Certain elite soldiers wear pre-Blackout bulletproof vests and military backpacks for some operations. Their use of Humvees and M35 trucks makes them a rapid response force of sorts. Officers wear a green wool overcoat with leather shoulder pads. It is interesting to note that there are no markings that denote rank anywhere on the uniform. The Army consists of Caucasians, Africians, Asians, Persians, Fanalis, Orcs, Ogres, Goblins, Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis and Bugbears. Artillery The Artillery is mainly Tanks and Mechanized Gun-Trucks. Navy They have a navy made up of confiscated sail- and steam-powered ships. Air Force They have Dragons and Zepplins as their Air Force. Culture Magic Magic in the country is Forbidden by law. Membership Leadership * Sebastian Monroe - President * Randall Flynn - Prime Minister * Charles Matthison - Vice President * Catherine Bagrationi - Foreign Minister * Thaleon Von Proveer - Armament Minister * Charlie Swan - Minister of Security * Ezio Ederiz - Minister of Intelligence Military * John Faber - Chief of Staff * Tom Neville - Warlord of Army * Jeremy Baker - Admiral of Navy * Jim Hudson - Air Marshall * Will Strausser * Jason Neville * Nora Clayton * Mia Clayton * Slotnick * Alec Penner * Boggs * Fletcher Category:Nations in North America